M.S.158 Anime Official Plot
Well, chapter one's not as good but since I'll be writing all of chapter two it should be pretty good. comin out sometime next week or maybe friday or this weekend depends. Also, we know it is I, William, who is writing this. Don't touch this shit or I'll break you. I'm also writing it with a friend or two but they suck at writing words and ideas :^). Which is why chapter 1 took fifty years. put some feedback in the comments my saplings. Prologue I wake up groggily in an unfamiliar room. Confused, I take a quick look around and find myself in what seems like a science classroom. But this was no ordinary classroom. It was Mr. Puhalski’s science classroom. I’m surrounded by thirty or so children that seemed to be my age, all unconscious and sprawled over the tables and floor like swastikas. I recognize them, but I can’t remember their names. While I was racking my still-hazy brain, something unexplainable happened. As it turns out, I was to be the first one to be “awakened”. “Joshua”, said a man in a divinely stellar tone. “You shall be my messiah”. “You shall be '''our' messiah”. Suddenly, my field of vision went black again, and I wake up to the voice of my mother. “JOSHUA, IF YOU DON’T GET READY SOON YOU’RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL”. Hesitantly, I look at my alarm clock. 7:55. Shit.'' Chapter 1 The empty students reluctantly entered Mr. Puhalski’s room on a gloomy Monday morning. I, of course, ended up being late due to “the dream”. At this point, the dream had made me feel permanently uneasy at school. After having “the dream” every night for over two weeks, it makes sense that I’d be weary at the setting of the dream. My heart would start pounding violently whenever I went into Puhalski’s room. Being late for school, I was greeted with a “FIVE POINTS OFF THE NEXT LAB”. At least the way Puhalski-San yelled it was incomparably succulent. I put my bag down next to Colin, my closest friend. Colin can always tell when something is wrong with me, but today doesn’t feel right. Something isn’t right with him either. I wasn’t planning on telling him about the dream, at least, not anytime soon. He notices the worried look on my face, and he says it: “Have you heard of the recent sightings of I-Ready-San?” It would seem that Schandel-San’s favorite subordinate I-Ready-San had been kidnapping and torturing all children in her wake once more. She appears four times each quarter, leaving nothing but pain and suffering in her wake. Perhaps, I thought, this is related to my recent nightmares. After all,MS158 only became more and more dangerous with I-Ready-San running wild through the hallways. As we sat, copying mitochondria combat notes in science, the phone rings. The hairs on my arm spring up, and I think about cancelling next week’s waxing appointment. Puhalski-San commands the class to silence ourselves and we willingly obey. We watch as Puhalski-san gracefully strides towards the phone, but when he picked up the phone, even Puhalski-San appeared awestruck. Out of the phone came the voice of nightmares. “Hi there! I’m Pepper Jackie”.(an I ready character)